


На корабле нет места археологам

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нико Робин превращают в игрушку. А о сломанных игрушках никто и никогда не вспомнит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На корабле нет места археологам

**Author's Note:**

> AU после 672 (кажется) серии  
> мой первый и, наверное, последний фик по фандому. Наверняка кто-то такое уже проворачивал, но мы вчера добрались до онгоинга в аниме... и я не смогла не.

У маленькой девочки в смешном капюшоне дьявольская сила. Стоит ей до кого-нибудь дотронуться – и этот кто-нибудь превращается во всеми забытую игрушку.   
Всего одно прикосновение отделяет Нико Робин от всего света.  
Она – тряпичная, нелепая, на плохо гнущихся ногах – замирает посреди обломков корабля и каменных осколков подземной крепости.   
Её топчут ногами и рвут на части – как будто мало им просто стереть её из Мироздания. Как будто мало просто вытащить её из чужих воспоминаний и оставить на её месте пустоту.  
Уцелевшие игрушки превращаются обратно в людей – их вспоминают, их друзья и родные плачут от радости.  
О сломанных игрушках не помнит никто. 

Мугивары побеждают.  
Мугивары продолжают своё путешествие.

Их всегда было восемь.

Иногда Луффи начинает перебирать в уме прошлые битвы. Сколько было их, надо же… Зачем они вернулись в Эниес Лобби? Спасали кого-то?  
Луффи помнит слова, горячие, сердитые, прямиком из сердца. Кому он их говорил?  
Никак не вспомнить.  
Только голова начинает болеть, и он перестаёт думать об этом вовсе. Раз в самом деле забыл, значит, не так уж оно и важно.

Нами озадаченно смотрит на развешанные в шкафу платья: она не помнит, как покупала их. Но размер, вроде бы, вполне подходящий.   
Иногда она жалеет, что на корабле нет второй девушки: о некоторых вещах с кучкой пиратов-мужланов попросту не поговоришь.

Зоро методично ругается со всеми, с кем только можно поругаться на этом корабле. После каждой дурацкой выходки его преследует призрак чьего-то смеха.  
Ему не хватает какого-то молчаливого присутствия – да на этом корабле отродясь не было молчунов.

Усоппа не покидает ощущение, что на Дресс Розе он не удержал в руках что-то очень важное. Это напоминает ему о костре, в котором сгорела Мэри Го. Великого воина это безумно пугает.

Брук часами сидит в библиотеке и пьёт чай. Вот бы сюда кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы обсудить парочку книг. 

Санджи ловит себя на том, что делает два освежающих коктейля. Нами на палубе одна, этим балбесам никаких коктейлей не положено…Только зря продукты переводит. Санджи твёрдо решает больше так глупо не ошибаться… и на следующий день снова делает два коктейля.

Чоппер поднимает на поле боя разодранную в клочья куклу – сам не знает, зачем. Он латает её, набивает заново ватой, причёсывает белобрысые волосы и меняет нелепую одежду на фиолетовое платье. Это даже не его любимый цвет. Да и вырос он уже из детских игр – ему, как-никак, шестнадцать.   
Чоппер заканчивает работу и засыпает с куклой в обнимку.   
Маленький доктор просыпается и тщетно старается припомнить, что ему такое приснилось, а потом на всякий случай измеряет давление. С ним всё в порядке.  
Чоппер не удивляется, когда заглянувший в медотсек Фрэнки вдруг замирает возле шкафа и указывает на куклу.

Она переезжает в каюту, пропахшую маслом, колой и мужественностью. Фрэнки усаживает куклу на подоконник, прямо под листовкой, которую он нашёл среди старых бумаг. На ней – самая прекрасная женщина на свете. Волосы у неё тёмные, но, может, она тоже любит фиолетовые платья. Фрэнки откупоривает бутылку колы, делает глоток и смотрит на синее море – такое же синее, как глаза неизвестной.  
Было бы неплохо однажды её встретить.


End file.
